


The Wheels on The Bus

by Beebo_Stump



Series: Cupid's Radio [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: It’s Brendons first day of preschool and he misses his mommy.





	The Wheels on The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the grammar errors

Brendon held his mothers hand while walking down the bright colorful foreign hallway. Each room they walked by the sounds of screaming children caused him to tighten his grip. He don’t know where he was or why he was there. His mother simply dressed him in his favorite Sesame Street t-shirt, put his suspenders on him, tied his shoes and walked with him to the big building that was down the street. In his mother’s other hand was a big blue bag similar to the one he sees his older siblings wear and a smaller brown paper bag he watched put food in. They continued walking down the hallway until they got to the very last door. Inside the room was loud children running around playing with various toys. His mother tugged on his hand for him to follow. 

“Hi, you must be Grace. My name is Hayley, I’m the new preschool teacher,” the strange woman spoke. Brendon looked at her with his giant eyes in disbelief. He never seen a person in real life with green hair before. She catches him looking at her and bends down to his level. Putting her hands on her knees and smile, she talked to him in a soft voice. “ My name is Mrs.Willie what’s yours?”

Not liking how close she got to him, he hid behind his mother's leg and poked his head out and did a quiet whimper. He don’t know why he was here but he’s ready to go home. Why was his mother taking him to this strange place?

“Brendon, it’s okay don’t be shy. Mrs.Willie is here to be your friend.”

Looking up to his mother, he pointed towards the door and tried to drag her to it. Grace gave Hayley the same look she gives her husband when something is wrong and pulled back her hand gently making him stop. This is going to be harder than she thought. Exchanging a few words with Hayley, she got down on one knee to comfort her frighten child. ”Brendon I need you to do something very special for mommy, okay? Do you think you can do it?”

Putting his right thumb in his mouth, he nods his head listening carefully.

“Mommy needs you to be the biggest boy you can be. If you be a big boy Mrs.Willie would give you toys to play with but that’s only if you’re good. Are you a good big boy?”

Tickling his stomach, he laughs behind his thumb and nods again.

“I promise I’ll be right back to come get you and when I do we can go get cupcakes, deal?”

Not understanding what she’s getting at, he nods his head again.

Smiling, Grace raises from the position she was in and turns to leave the room. Looking over her shoulder she can see Brendon starting to follow her. Hayley also notices and went to grab him. As soon as her hand touches him, he’s running to be with his mother. Knowing what is best for her son, before he could reach her she quickly slips out the door and stand back from the piece of wood separating them. From her spot she could hear his loud wails and him banging his tiny fist on the door. Tears start to sting her eyes. Beyond the small plexiglass the commotion of the classroom stopped. Every single kid that was once running around had stood still looking at the new kid who was crying for his mommy. Hayley had managed to pull Brendon from the door by placing him on his hip and swaying back and forth to silence him. In the far back corner of the room a boy wearing a SpongeBob t-shirt climbed from his spot in the treehouse to go over to the crying boy with his toy. He cradled his favorite toy with his right arm and had his left thumb in his mouth staring at the boy from behind Mrs.Willie. Brendon slightly stopped crying when seeing the boy looking at him.

Walking forward, the small boy walked into his teacher vision to observe the crying boy from all around.

“Play with me?” he asked taking his thumb from out his mouth and tried to get his attention by shaking his shoe as best as he could. Hayley sat Brendon on the ground and watched how he reacts with his peer ready to pick him up if he starts crying again. He stood there for some time and nothing happens, so slowly she backs away without him noticing.

The two look at each other and say nothing. Brendon reaches for the toy in his arms but the boy hits him.

“No this is my toy, you can’t have it,” he says frowning. From the small action, Brendon is crying once again. His mommy left him and now his arm hurts. Falling down onto his butt, he let his tears run down all over his face and snot to leak from his nose. Not wanting to be there, he close his eyes wishing to be home.

“You can have my toy,” a voice said from beside him. Brendon opened his eyes still crying, and looked at the boy with orange hair wearing Mickey Mouse overalls holding a stuffed bear in his hands. Quickly, he takes the toy from the boy and tries to run away but falls. The boy follows him and looks down at him. “ Your shoes are untied, can I tie them?” Nodding his head, Brendon stands from the floor and walk to a nearby chair and took a seat. He watches the boy take his shoelaces and make an X with them, pull them apart, put them into two bunny ears and loop them together. Smiling, he hugs the bear closer to him grateful for the action.

“My name is Patrick and that’s David. What is your name?”

“Brendon”

“You cry a lot. Are you a baby?”

“No I’m a big boy,” he tells Patrick. He’s the biggest boy there is. He’s no baby. Babies are for babies, he’s a big boy because he’s four.

“Do you want to play with David and me?” Brendon nodded his head and followed his new friend to the play mat.

“David is hungry. Make him breakfast. There’s food in the oven there. Careful it’s really hot.” Patrick pointed to a kitchen set behind him and Brendon went to it to start cooking them breakfast. Opening the mini door, he took out two plates, two forks, two spoons, and two cups. Grabbing the pink glove from the hook, he open the oven and took out the food with the hand that wasn’t covered. Placing the watermelon, grapes, bread, and a single egg on one plate. He puts cereal, peas, oranges, and a donut on the other. Taking the plates back to where Patrick sit at a table, he goes back to the kitchen to fill both cups with imaginary milk.

He pulls out his sit and seat next to Patrick and picks up a random food item and shove it in David’s face. Patrick started to bounce his knee just like how his daddy does it, and slaps his back. In his head David is laughing, clapping his tiny hands while happily eating the piece of bread. Also just like his daddy he coos in David’s ear telling him how yummy the food is. Pulling back, Patrick takes the peas off the table and pretend to eat them with fake enthusiasm.

“Snack time!” Mrs. Willie calls out. Abandoning the piece of plastic, Patrick takes off towards the circle rug that has zoo animals on it. Looking for his favorite, he spots the bear and seat directly on top of it. Patting the giraffe next to him, Brendon sit there and they both wait patiently for their snacks.

“My daddy packed me animal crackers and yogurt. What did your daddy pack you?”

“My daddy don’t pack my snack, my mommy do. I like carrots. She always give me carrots.”

“I like carrots too! We can share our snacks so that way we can have more than everybody,” Patrick explained. Tyler never shares his snack with him but he does with Josh, now he have his own friend to share with. Receiving his bag, he dump all its contents on the ground. Brendon does the same and soon they are both happily munching on each other’s food.

Walking in the middle of the circle, Hayley observes her children and pluck a string on her guitar. She figured out the best way to teach her class is when they are occupied with something else other than the numerous items in the room. Plucking the string again, she did it repeatedly to make music.

“Everyone sing after me. The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all around the town.”

Swaying back and forth, Brendon and Patrick share the bag of animal crackers and carrots that was between them. Occasionally Patrick would give Brendon his juice box to drink from.

“ The doors on the bus go, open and shut, open and shut, open and shut. The doors on the bus go, open and shut, all around the town.”

Continuing on with the song, all the kids sung out loud while eating their food. When it was over, Mrs. Willie told them to clean their mess and go get their mats from their cubbies for nap time.

Brendon watched everyone go to the shelf along the wall and got out colorful pieces of foam. He watch Patrick collect his purple mat and lay it near David.

“I don’t have a mat,” he whined on the verge of crying again. Patrick went to Mrs. Willie to tell her. She came back with a red mat and Brendon smiled real big. “Yay! Now you can nap with me!,” Patrick cheered. Placing the foam on the ground, Brendon laid on top of it and turned to look at his friend. He stuck his tongue out and his friend did the same.

When everyone was down and asleep, Hayley went around the room and placed blankets over them. Coming to put one over Patrick, she saw he was holding Brendon’s hand while they both sucked on their thumbs.

-

It was nearing the end of the day and Brendon had forgotten about the whole situation from earlier. After their nap time it was bathroom break then they got to color. He drew his new friend and their baby David. Wanting to give it to Patrick, he tried his best to remember how to write his name so instead he used the black marker to cover his lips and kiss the paper. Just like his sister.

“I made this for you,” he said giving him the paper. Patrick looked at it and saw the faint lines of his lips on it.

“I want to do that too!”

Taking a green marker, Patrick colored all over his face and pressed it on paper.

“Brendon! Patrick!” Hayley yelled. She was too busy tending to other children to notice that the two wasn’t drawing on paper. Walking over to the sink,she wets multiple towels in order to try to rub off as much as she can before their parents get there. Soon every kid in the class had marker on their faces and she tries to think of an explanation to tell her boss.

“Mommy!”

Brendon ran out the grasp of Mrs. Willie and over to his mother. She squatted down and opened her arms wide. Crashing into her, she wrapped them around him and nestled her head in his tiny neck. It’s been a long day without her big boy in the house and she missed him. Putting him at arm's length, she gets a good look at him and laughs.

“Did you have fun today?”

Nodding furiously, he goes on to tell her about all the kids he met, the things he did, and the snacks he ate. He told her about how he made breakfast for his baby, how him and Patrick went down the slide together outside, learned how to count to twenty and so much more.

“That sounds like fun! Ready to go get some cupcakes?” She asked. Taking his backpack from the spot where she left it, she turns to him for an answer.

“Can Patrick get one also? And David?”

Not wanting to hurt his feelings she promised they can have one tomorrow. Smiling, Brendon runs back to Patrick and gives him a hug goodbye. He like this place now because he have a new friend. He can’t wait to come back tomorrow to see him.

 


End file.
